supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
BOS 5
5.1 To Locate The Sea Hag Cast by the three sisters Powers of the witches rise, Find a hag who speaks in lies. Balance chakras, focus chi Lead us through the cruel, cruel sea. To Find Mylie Cast by the Sea Hag Water rise up from the sea, Find the one who fled from thee. Follow where the winds are cold, Then fall tenfold like days of old. 5.2 To Lose Fear Cast by Piper Locked in, boxed in Full of fear, My panic grows manic Till I can't hear. In need of reprieve So that I can breathe, Remove my fear Please make it leave. To Reveal Phoebe's Love For Cole Cast by Paige Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, Reveal the secret that it hold.s Bring forth the passion of love's fire, That he may feel her true desire. To Vanquish Necron Cast by Paige Tide of evil wash the shore, Bring this darkness nevermore. Fell our strength, leave fight as fate, Make this evil obliterate. 5.3 To Counteract Poison Cast by Piper Hear our call for those who fall, purge her to awaken from this toxin taken. To Ban Osgood To The Mirror Cast by the evil witch Freedom's lost, must be unwitting, into the glass, to do my bidding. 5.4 To Lure A Siren Mentioned by Leo Oh singing lady of the dusk Who preys on men, turns love to lust We hearken yea... 5.5 5.6 To Vanquish Orin Cast by Eva, Paige and Phoebe Nicoli gypsys stand strong beside me, Marina, Theresa, Lydia (Repeat the following until vanquished) Nicoli gypsys stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space. 5.7 To Vanquish Barbas Cast by all three sisters Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us! Vanquish this evil from time and space! To Vanquish Past Demons Cast by Penny Hellspawn demon, Creature of death, Fire shall take, Your very breath. 5.8 To Vanquish Bacarra Cast by Phoebe We call upon Medusa's bones, Turn their flesh into stone. To Disempower The Charmed Ones Cast by Bacarra Before the passing of this hour, Take away all their powers. 5.9 5.10 To Expel A Soul Cast by Isis when possessing Phoebe Together no more through time, expel her soul, leave only mine. To Expel Isis' Soul Cast by Piper Two worn souls now burn inside Where only one can reside I call upon The Power of Three To save the body and set Paige free. To See A Past Scrying Cast by Paige Scrying secrets come to me, drop again so I might see. To Mummify Cast by Jeric Saqqara Tiet Usheb Ti To Move A Spirit Cast by Jeric Khet Mastaba Hotep Ka To Demummify Cast by Paige Dromos Wabet Kufu Nemes Akh 5.11 To Bind Phoebe's Powers Cast by Piper This Witch's power can not fight, the lure of evil's magic might, before misuse lines in hell, remove the powers of Phoebe Halliwell To fight The Evil From The Nexus Cast by Phoebe I am light, I'm one too strong to fight. Return to Dark where shadows dwell, You can't have this Halliwell. So go away and leave my sight, And take with you this endless night. 5.12 To Turn A Person Into An Avatar Cast by an Avatar Ribus uero fecit orum bitis danae. Arca nvenio hospiyto fortis mundus. To alter the past: Magna tempus dormiebat ribus 5.13 To Summon A Witchdoctor Cast by Phoebe Combine Liverwort, Pinch of Dragon Root and Snakeskin Chant : Free us from the ties that bind Of evil magic intertwined We call upon the one who cures he who's to the Dark inured To Make a Vanished Object Reappear (The Manor) Cast by Piper Let the object of objection return, So its existence may be reaffirmed. 5.14 To Sleep Cast by all three sisters Let we who awaken from our sleep Return at once to slumber deep 5.15 To Return Magical Gifts (A Unicorn) Cast by Phoebe Take this beast, before I end her. Ship her back, return to sender. To Vanquish Doris and Cronyn Cast by Phoebe Sprinkle unicorn horn shavings over demons, and chant: Beast of legend, myth, and lore. Give my words the power to soar, and kill this evil evermore. 5.16 5.17 To Repair Material Objects (A Sweater) Cast by Paige Personal loss should not be mine, restore this sweater and make it fine To Find Good Luck Cast by Paige Finances have run amuck creditors I soon must duck, I cast this spell to find good luck and hope my life will seize to suck To Give Bad Luck Cast by Saleel and Leprechauns Chant over golden luck nugget: "Marbhfaisc Ort" To Give Good Luck Cast by Saleel and Shamus Chant over golden luck nugget: "Slante Is Tainte" To Summon A Rainbow Cast by Phoebe, Saleel, Shamus Go N-Eiri An Bothar Leat. 5.18 To Relive Memories Cast by Piper Let the truth be told, let our lives unfold, so we can relive memories, and stop being enemies. After saying the spell, burn the paper that the spell was on. 5.19 To Turn Tull Into A Tree Cast by Piper and Paige Changing seasons changes all, life renews as creation calls. Nothing is immune, Everything transmutes, take this demon and give him roots. 5.20 5.21 To Summon The Creeper Demon Cast by Paige Demons who dwell in slivers of night, Uncloak your shadows to witches' sight. To Reveal The Truth Cast by Paige For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until its now again After which the memory ends. To Summon Penny Cast by Piper Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon Thee, Cross now the Great Divide. To Summon The Matriarcs Of The Halliwells Cast by Penny I call forth from space and time Matriarcs from the Halliwell line. Mothers, daughters, sisters, friend: Our family spirit without end Together now in this sacred place, And help us bring this child to grace. To Summon The Necromancer Cast by Necromancer's minion Place bones and skull in the shape of a pentagon. Pour red sand into pentagon and chant: Evocum A letiterum abdigo. Manes ascendo. Manes ascendo. To Vanquish The Necromancer Cast by all three sisters Evil eyes, look unto thee May they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the power of three, Eye of earth, evil and accursed. To vanquish a ghost: Ashes to ashes, Spirit to spirit Take his soul. Banish this evil 5.22 To free the titans: Emergo dormio Libertas caeles dicio Emerge from sleep, Free from heaven's dictates To release the ultimate powers: Eccere, oh, gee Ac mando ma mento (Behold, oh, bring forth and command my will)